The present invention relates generally to a computer-implemented method for a password-free, token-based wireless network access. The invention relates further to a mobile device subsystem for a password-free, token-based wireless network access, a mobile device, a data processing program, and a computer program product.
Today's smart phones are capable of accessing the Internet and browsing content available there. They need an IP (Internet Protocol) connection which typically is provided either via the mobile phone network provider or via a local WiFi (Wireless Fidelity, IEEE 802.11) network that also has Internet access. When using a mobile phone network provider connection without a flat rate, high connection costs are typically incurred. Access via a local WiFi network, however, is typically free of charge if the mobile device can be authenticated to the WiFi network. This is because an access point Internet backend connection is using most often a flat rate connection to the Internet. For that reason, when within the reach of a WiFi network owned by the user of the device, the device typically is configured to prefer the WiFi based Internet connection over the mobile phone network provider based Internet connection. This becomes particularly cost reducing in scenarios when the UMTS or mobile network connection would require the user to pay roaming costs, e.g., in another country or in an area with no coverage by a contracted network provider.
While outside the reach of the user's own WiFi access point (e.g., at home), the mobile device either has to find another accessible WiFi access point or revert to using the mobile phone network provider based Internet connection. When within the reach of WiFi access points owned by other users, typically, there is no incentive for those other users to provide service from their access points to foreign devices. However, if acceptable terms and conditions can be established between the access point and the mobile device, an incentive to provide Internet access to foreign devices may arise.